


the taste of copper in your throat

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Geonosis, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Major Original Character(s), Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Post-Battle of Geonosis, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, partially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: A recollection of Rex's first battle as part of the 501st legion.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Hardcase & CT-5597 | Jesse, Hardcase & CT-6116 | Kix, Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	the taste of copper in your throat

For everything Kamino was, Geonosis wasn't. Kamino was cool and clean, with rain constantly pouring down on the facility that had housed them all for ten years. Geonosis was hot, sandy, and so dry it would make their noses bleed if they kept their helmets off for too long. The sun beat down on their white duraplast helmets and the glare made them squint even through their tinted visors.

Rex had already lost track of how long it had been. Two of his batchers were hell-knows-where, but the other two, 6116 and 7893, were by his side behind cover.

"You're gonna be fine," Rex said firmly. There was a note of desperation to his voice that he hoped his vod didn't notice. "I know it hurts. I know you're tired. But you're gonna be fine. Just stay with me." He gripped her hand tighter even as he continued to shoot at the droids only a few yards away. "Stay with me."

Her shallow breaths rattled in her chest. She winced as 6116 took a lazer cauterizer to the grisly blaster wound just beside her heart. She coughed, harsh and pained, and turned her head to the side to spit blood into the sand. "Can't," she choked. "Can't."

"You can!" Rex barked in reply. "You have to! Come on, don't give up on us now."

"'M sorry," she murmured. Her grip was weak when she squeezed his hand. "Ni taab'echaaj."

"Rex, I'm losing her."

"Come on, come on!" Rex dropped his blaster and ducked down fully, tearing his own helmet from his head. "Please. Come on, 7893, _please_. Stay with me. Don't give up. Don't leave us. Please, vod. Gedet'ye. _Gedet'ye_."

She smiled faintly. "I don't wanna die without a name," she muttered. "I think . . . I think I want to be . . ."

Rex's heart nearly stopped in his chest. "Vod," he breathed, shaking her shoulder. "Vod. Come on. What- What's your name?" He knelt down as her lips moved, but there was no sound. "Come on. Tell me your name."

But she didn't speak.

"Kark." 6116 hung his head. " _Kark_."

"Come on, vod. Tell me- Tell me your name. _Tell me your name_. I know you have one now, just- just _say it_."

"Rex."

"Tell me, vod. What's your name? _What's your name_?"

" _Rex_."

Rex glanced up at his brother. He still had his helmet on, but Rex knew him better than anyone. He could tell he was crying.

"She's gone."

Rex's vision blurred. He sniffed once. His gaze fell back down to their sister, lying dead in the sand with her cuirass half-off and her blacks torn open. The inner membranes of her nose had cracked open and started to bleed.

"She was trying to tell me her name."

"I know."

Rex shut his eyes tightly. He sighed, pulling his helmet back on over his head.

* * *

When it was over, time was given meaning again. Squads came back together as much as they could. The wounded were tended to as much as possible. The dead were boxed up to be sent back to Kamino for recycling. 

"Rex, 6116!" Hardcase shouted as they entered the barracks. He quickly ran up and threw his arms around both of their necks. "Thank the kriffing stars you're okay."

5597 hesitated. "6116?" He said softly. "You look like hell."

"Feel like hell," 6116 responded flatly.

"Where's 7893?" Hardcase asked. "She in medical?"

Rex shook his head. 6116 shoved past him to head for his bunk, not bothering to change into a fresh pair of blacks before lying down and pulling the thin blanket over his head.

Hardcase's eyes widened slightly. " . . . Rex?"

He didn't look up.

"Rex. Come on. What- What happened?"

"Hardcase," 5597 snapped. There was a certain tired resignation to his voice. "You know what happened."

Hardcase bent ever so slightly to try and look Rex in the eye, but his gaze darted away to stare at an indeterminate spot on the wall. His brown eyes were glassy with tears.

5597 sighed. He pulled Rex into a tight hug.

"She died right in front of me," Rex whispered, clutching his brother's back. "She'd just decided on a name. She was trying to tell me, but I-I couldn't hear her." He buried his face in 5597's neck. "I feel like I can't even remember her properly."

"I know," 5597 said softly. "I know."

"And 6116 has been blaming himself since it happened. I keep trying to tell him it's not his fault but he won't listen and-"

"I know." 5597 took Rex's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll take care of him. We'll be okay," he promised. "It'll be okay."

Hardcase nodded, wrapping his arms around his brothers. "That's what she'd do, right?"

"Exactly. Even if we can't remember her by name, we knew her better than anyone. We can remember her by taking care of each other."

Rex nodded slowly. Seeing 6116 trembling on his bunk, he pulled away, and his brothers followed him. The three of them climbed up to lay in a pile with him.

"You guys suck," 6116 muttered from under the blanket. There was a small smile on his face when he poked his head out. 


End file.
